A night time visitor
by gery900
Summary: Complete. Slash. Eric Cartman has always hated Kyle Brofloski, or does he. Could there be a secret in Cartman's heart that has yet to be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

Ok here goes. I hope you people out there like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightime. A dark and mysterious time of day. The little town of South Park was soundly asleep. Well except for one. This one person just happened to be a young Eric Cartman, and it just so happened that Eric Cartman was sitting on a windowsill. But not just any windowsil. It turns out he was sitting on the windowsill of what would be his worst enemy. But maybe when you say worst enemy, It could be only one-sided, and boy was this one-sided. But did Eric Cartman care? Did he care that he may be in love with someone who hates him with a passion? NO.

"Ahhhh, Kahl" said Cartman looking down at the red headed young boy "If you only knew how I truly felt about you."Cartman sighed and closed his eyes. He got up and walked over to the Kyle's Broflowski sat on the edge of the bed. He stared at the red head.

"But you can't know, I can't tell you because it would ruin my reputation." said Cartman sadly. He smiled and caressed the young man's face. Kyle moaned in his sleep. Cartman stood up. Then walked towards the window, then looked back.

"I'm sorry we have to be enemies,but no one would ever except the fact that I'm gay." said finally he turned around and climbed out the window, and returned home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok there you go. That was my shot at a Kyle / Cartman fic. I can't say that all of this stuff is my idea. I got most of these ideas from a fairly odd parents fic. It's called The Diary of a LoveSick AntiFairy and it's by DarkAngel10003. I'm putting this down for two reasons, one because it was a good fic, and two because I like being honest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of night time visitor.

----------------------------------------------------------

The next day

Cartman started the day like any other. He went to his usual classes, and of course as usual he did not pay attention at all. But something was gonna happen that was not part of a usual day. Cartman was walking down a hallway to the bathroom, when he bumped into none other than Kyle.

"Well Kahl, hope your having a good day." Cartman said in his usual way.

"Fuck off Cartman" Kyle said annoyed. Many people stopped to listen. Cartman smirked. He was used to Kyle's comebacks.

"Oh Kahl, you need some new comebacks, your's are getting old fast." Cartman said. Kyle scoffed. He took a step forward in a way that suggested he wanted to say something, but never got the chance. In that one step he tripped and fell on top of Cartman. Then instantly there eyes met, and they both felt something. For Cartman it was desire, for Kyle it was for some strange reason it was enjoyment in the closeness. They both blushed. Neither one spoke for at least a moment. Then a cough came from the crowd. They both looked up to see kenny staring at them.

"Um guys" Kenny said with a questioning look. Both boys jumped up then glared at eachother.

"Your lucky I have to get ready for class, Fat ass" Kyle said.

"Ha, like you could ever lay a finger on me, jew boy." Cartman said. Kyle glared then walked away. Cartman smirked because he knew that in that one moment when kyle fell on him Kyle felt something similar to his feelings. Cartman knew if anything how to exploit a weakness. But first to let Kyle think first, then I strike.

-----------------------------------------------------

Wow even I'm amazed how my mind works sometimes. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of A night time visitor.

Cartman knew he should wait at least a few days before going to action. Timing is everything. But luckily he saw his chance a few days later. Cartman was at his locker. He was doing the usual. When Kyle just happen to come down the hall. (Don't ask me why Kyle was doing that, just go with it.) Kyle noticed Cartman. He stopped and glared at Cartman.

"Hello fat ass" Kyle said.

"Hello Kyle"Eric said. Kyle gasped with shock.

"Cartman did you just call me Kyle?"

"That is your name right?"

"Well yes, but you always call me Kahl or Jew boy."

"Well lets just say that I've decided to be a bit nicer to you" Cartman said. Kyle stared.

"This is one of you tricks I know it." Kyle said.

"Believe me this isn't a trick, I have truly decided to be nicer to you." Cartman said. Kyle stared for a moment longer then remembered he still needed to prepare for class.

"I need to prepare for class, see ya Cartman" Kyle said before walking away. Cartman smirked because he had gotten away with telling half a lie. It was half because he lied about it being a trick, but told the truth about him wanting to be nicer to Kyle.

Well there goes. I really hope that was a good chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of A night time visitor. **

**

* * *

**

Cartman was a manipulative bastard. That was one of his most prominent qualities. He often liked the way he got things. But when you think about it wasn't his total fault he ended up like this. His mom had always given him whatever he wanted. So he had gotten used to getting whatever he wanted. But when he first went to school he realized that school was different than home. So he learned how to manipulate people. So when you think about it the reason he was a manipulative bastard was really his mom's fault, and as usual she was still giving him whatever he wanted. So when he came home to celebrate beginning phrase one, his mom gave him a bag of cheesy poofs. Cartman of course went up to his room.

"Ok so Kyle doesn't want to believe that I want to believe that I'm trying to be nicer to him, but if I continue being nice for a while he'll get use to it and accept me as a friend." Cartman thought out loud. Cartman thought over his plan again. His plan which was:

Phrase one: Convince Kyle that I'm nice.

Phase two: Get Kyle to be friends with me.

Phase three: Give subtle hints of my feelings to Kyle.

Phase four: Make sweet love with Kyle.

"Ah yes an ingenious plan, It couldn't possibly fail." Cartman thought.

Then he heard the doorbell ring. He of course let his mom get it.

"Poopsikins one of your little friends is here." His mom said. Cartman looked up. In walked Kenny and from the look on his face he looked like he wanted to talk about something.

* * *

**Well there you go. Ooh what does Kenny want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of A night time visitor.**

**

* * *

**

Cartman stared at Kenny for a few seconds after his mom went back downstairs. Kenny spoke first.

"Cartman we need to talk about something." Kenny said in a almost demanding tone. Cartman stood his ground. He was not going to back down to a poor slut.

"Earlier today I heard a very interesting conversation between you and Kyle." Kenny said in what would be considered a casual tone if you were to be talking to anyone else. Cartman gulped. He knew he would not be getting out of this with Kenny not finding out anything.

"Since when have you decided to be nice to Kyle?." Kenny asked. Cartman tried to think of some kind of explanation that would make sense but nothing came to mind. Suddenly Kenny smiled.

"Could it have something to do with your crush on Kyle?" Kenny asked. Cartman looked up in shock. So far he thought he had hidden his feelings well.

"Don't worry I only figured out because I'm one of the biggest sluts in school. It's pretty hard to hide certain feelings from me." Kenny said. Cartman wasn't sure to be relieved or freaked out.

"Ok, the reason I'm here is because I noticed that you finally took action, and I want to help." Kenny said. Cartman stared at him in shock.

"Really?"

"Really, so you wouldn't have a plan by any chance." Kenny said. Cartman smiled and explained his plan.

"Hmm well if your gonna start with trying to get to be friends your gonna need info on Kyle to get him to like you. Luckily I'm just the guy for that. What I lack in making a permanent relationship I make up for in observing people." Kenny said in a knowledgeably way. Cartman smiled again he could already tell that this was a partnership that would work out.

* * *

**Well there you go. So Cartman and Kenny are gonna be working together. Man I need some rest.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of A night time visitor. **

**

* * *

**Kenny did prove to be a valuable help. He wasn't lieing when he said when he was good at observing people. In fact he turned out to be terrific at it. But it did tend to be kinda creepy sometimes. But it was still useful. Cartman learned plenty about Kyle even enough to know where kyle went most of the day. He decided to meet Kyle at lunch.

"Hello Kyle"

"Oh hey Cartman"

"How are you doing"

"Oh fine I guess"

"So you up to a bag of chips to go with your chocolate milk"

"Oh well yeah, I always buy a bag of chips to go with my chocolate milk. How did you know?"

"Oh lucky guess." Cartman lied because Kenny told him that info on Kyle. "So you don't mind if I paid for it."

"Um sure" Kyle said then got suspicious "as long as your not planning on pouring them on top of me"

"Well of course I'm not going to." Cartman said in a hurt voice.

"Well all right' Kyle said. So Cartman bought Kyle his daily bag of chips. After-wards Kyle actually let him sit at his empty table. It proved to be a very good lunch period.

* * *

**Well there you go. I decided that lunch time would be a great time for Kyle and Cartman to bond. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of A night time visitor.

* * *

**

Cartman couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He had gone to Kyle's lunch table everyday and it seemed at last kyle had accepted the possibility that he had become nicer. So Phase one was complete. Now on to Phase two, which shouldn't be too hard now that Kyle seemed to be more relaxed around him. So Cartman went to lunch again to see Kyle.

"Oh hey Eric" Kyle said. Kyle had only recently called Cartman by his first name. Which at the time he first did it made Eric want to dance with joy, but he controlled himself. (well at least till he got home, then he danced all around his room.)

"Hey Kyle"

"So what's up"

"Aw nothing much, that stupid English Teacher gave me a F just because I wouldn't read a book" Cartman said. Kyle sighed. Some things would never change.

"So how about your other classes"

"Well my science teacher said I was an idiot for thinking that Mars had life on it, my Gym teacher suggested that maybe I could consider walking around the room, and my Math teacher said that I needed to learn Math the most because its needed the most for some jobs." Cartman said exasperated. Kyle laughed.

"You know it wouldn't hurt you to at least try a little harder in school."

"Oh I believe it can, you see I have this theory on school." Cartman said and he went on about how he believed that when you learned, what really happened was your mind was being washed and how when you don't learn you actually get to keep your personality. Kyle sighed some things really don't change.

* * *

**There you go. Ok so maybe not the most romantic lunch but at least Cartman is being honest about his opinions. Besides Kyle's use to it so it won't effect his opinion on Eric. Oh and I decided that since Kyle can refer Eric as Eric then so can I. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of A night time visitor.

* * *

**

Eric was a happy duckling the next week during lunch. Kyle was wearing a pair of tight stretchy pants that were slightly revealing. (don't ask why, that's the way they were) Also Kyle had said that he might be able to accept him as a friend.

"Really, you think we can be friends now"

"Yeah you really have proven yourself." Kyle said with a smile.

"Thank you Kyle" Eric said happily. Then they returned to eating lunch. Eric smiled.

Then he thought "Phase two complete on to phase three."

"You know that's a nice pair of pants Kyle" Eric said in a suggestive tone.

"Oh thanks"

"It really does look good on you" Eric said giving a suggestive wink.

* * *

**Well there you go. Emerald Isle I'm not surprised you can imagine it. I think Eric is just twisted enough to be the kind of person to want to dance around his room when he is victorious at something. I don't blame you so much for calling him Cartman more, the main characters call him that so much its gotten contagious. Luckily I've watched enough episodes with people calling him Eric that I've gotten used to calling him both. I've learned that if you listen more to what the adults call him you start to call him Eric as much as Cartman. Its a very interesting trick. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 of A night time visitor. **

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER WILL SPOIL THE MOVIE CORALINE. IF YOU HAVE SEEN IT THEN READ ON. IF YOU LIKE TO BE SPOILED THEN READ ON. IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT CORALINE THEN YOU SHOULD DEFINITELY READ ON. IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT AND DON'T WANT IT TO BE SPOILED THEN DON'T READ ON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  


* * *

**

Eric and Kyle were watching a movie. Kyle had picked the movie Coraline. Eric had agreed because it was apparently a very scary movie. This was proven to be true, because Kyle kept getting freaked out. When the he saw the buttons in the box part come on Kyle gasped with shock. When he learned that the other mother wanted to eat Coraline from the cat he gasped again. When the other mother began her first transformation his eyes widen. When he heard what the other mother did to the ghost children he clutched Eric's arm. When Coraline went down the tunnel with the other mother's voice echoing he clutched harder. Eric patted his arm.

"Its OK Kyle. It's just a movie' Eric reassured. The movie went on. Kyle let go when Coraline said I'm home. When the cat brought the mom and dad doll out Kyle grabbed Eric's arm again, because he knew Coraline would have to go back. He was right. When the parts with the scary scavenger hunt came on he clutched harder. When the spiderweb part came on he started to cry. When Coraline and Wybie were wrestling with the hand he buried his head in Eric's shoulder. Finally when Coraline and Wybie won he relaxed. When the credits came on Kyle let go. Eric couldn't help but feel upset about that. Kyle sighed.

"Glad that's over" Kyle said.

"Yeah me too." Eric agreed although inside he was missing Kyle crying into his shoulder. Eric couldn't help thinking about making sure the next movie they watched would be scary too. So Kyle would do it again.

* * *

**Ok if you think you have been spoiled then don't blame me. I put a warning in bold, capital letters, so it would be your own fault for not reading the bold print at the top.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 of A night time visitor.

* * *

**

Eric had managed to see kyle in the bathroom. Now he could really give phase 3 a real blow.

"Hey Kyle"

"Hey Eric"

"So Kyle" Eric said leaning over to where Kyle was "Did anyone ever tell you how good looking you are"

"Huh, well not really, maybe a few girls" Kyle said noticing Eric's position and moving away more nervously.

"Well you are" Eric said moving closer. Kyle backed away so much so that he backed into a corner. Eric moved closer.

"Aw, someone's shy," Eric said then whispered the next part in Kyles ear in a seductive tone "Don't worry Kyle I don't bite"

"Uh well... I....OH DEAR GOD" Kyle said then he kissed Eric straight on the mouth. Then he ran from the room. Eric was dumbstruck. He had not expected that. But who was he to question a good thing when it happened.

* * *

**I can't believe I just did that. What was I thinking? I was hoping to keep this story in character but now that doesn't seem likely to happen anymore. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 of A night time visitor.

* * *

**

Eric could not believe what had happened in the bathroom, but he was quickly getting over it. He could easily tell that from the way Kyle kissed him, Kyle did have feelings for them but he was not to accepting of it. Eric smiled. Well then he would just have to make him accept it. But this would be a problem because after the kiss Kyle seemed to be avoiding him. But he knew that persistence always triumphed in the end. He turned out to be right for a few days later he happened to catch Kyle at his locker. He zoomed over there.

"Why hello there Kyle" Eric said. Kyle jumped. He gulped before turning to Eric.

"Oh hey um Eric" Kyle said but he sounded unsure about calling him Eric. Eric ignored it.

"Kyle you've been avoiding me" Eric said in a matter a fact tone.

"Oh well... I." Kyle said. But Eric leaned down near his ear.

"Its OK I understand" Eric whispered in his ear in a seductive way. Kyle blushed. Eric smiled.

"Why don't you accept those feelings of yours"

"I'm not sure this is right"

"Trust me I have never felt more right about something in a my whole life." Eric said. Kyle looked up and seeing the look in his eyes, smiled a real in love kind of smile.

* * *

**Ok there you go. Now Kyle has accepted his feelings. But is he ready for a make out session. Well will soon see. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 of A night time visitor.

* * *

**

Eric smirked to himself as he got ready for what would be sure to be a fun night, not only for him but Kyle too. He smiled. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled as his mom went to get it.

"Eric your little friend is here"

"Thanks mom" Eric said as Kyle, his night time visitor came in.

"Hello Kyle, and how are you this fine day" Eric said. Kyle blushed.

"Um good, I guess." Kyle said. Eric smiled as he walked closer and leaned down to Kyle's ear.

"I'm sure you know why I asked you here" Eric whispered in his ear seductively. Kyle nodded nervously.

"Well shall we get started" Eric whispered again. Kyle blushed and nodded.

* * *

**Well there you go. I've just noticed that I keep having Eric whispered seductively in Kyle's ear. I hope that's not getting to old. **


	13. Chapter 13 one makeout session

**Chapter 13 of A night time visitor. Ooh unlucky chapter. Better be careful.

* * *

**

Eric smirked as he led Kyle over to his bed. Kyle gulped as he laid down. Eric sat next to him as he motioned Kyle to remove his shirt. Kyle did it nervously. Eric followed suit. Slowly but surely they removed there clothes. Finally they were lying naked on the bed. Eric smiled as he moved his hands across Kyles thin body. Kyle shuddered at the gentle touch. He smiled though. Finally Eric directed Kyle on to his stomach. Eric quickly grabbed the lube he had placed on a nearby shelf. He gently placed it on Kyle's opening. He then proceeded to enter Kyle's rear end. Kyle eeped at every thrust.

"Don't worry" Eric whispered temptingly. He continued thrusting until he reached Kyle's point. Kyle moaned from the pleasure. Then a knock came from the door. Both boys stopped in fear.

"Eric is everything going OK in there, I heard noises" Eric's mom said.

"Yes mom, everything is just fine." Eric said.

"Ok" Mrs Cartman said. Both boys listened to her footsteps until they were sure she was gone. Then they returned to there little makeout session. They kept at it for like ten minutes until finally they parted.

"Well that was fun" Eric said as he put his clothes back on. He tossed Kyle his clothes.

"Yeah I guess it was" Kyle said with a smile. Afterward Kyle went home. Eric waved goodbye to him.

* * *

**Well there you go. I hope this was good enough for all the slash lovers out there. **


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**Final Chapter of A night time visitor.

* * *

**

Eric smiled as he went to school the next day. He spotted Kenny in the hall way. He waved at him. Kenny rushed over.

"Well?" Kenny asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you and Kyle make out last night?"

"Yeah"

"How was it?"

"It was awesome" Eric said. Kenny grinned.

"So gonna do it some more"

"You know it"

"Well that's good, because I'm getting tired of playing matchmaker. If I have to be a matchmaker I'd rather match make myself with some girl" Kenny said. Eric sighed. Some people never changed.

* * *

**OK I'm officially done with this story. I have to admit. It is rather good. But I have officially had enough to last me a while. **


End file.
